The present invention relates to an arrow for fishing from shore and especially describes a specific arrow which is shot out by a bow to achieve farther distance from shore for fishing; the said specific arrow also can be designed as a buoy or a sinker.
Recently, industry and commerce are prosperous, people are living in a nervous and busy society; in order to find a release from this nervous living people are crowding toward outdoors on holidays and engaging in leisure activities. Fishing is one of the most popular leisure activities on holiday. Whether fishing from in shore, fishermen stand on projecting rocks or walk down into the water in order to throw bait to a farther distance or some appointed area for a good catch of fish. Such fishing will induce frequent danger to the fisherman because the fishermen usually knows nothing about the topography and specific property of the sea or lake, or some extraordinary situation may arise suddenly, to cause an accident.